Akatsuki ke TSM
by ChocolatosLezatos
Summary: di Fic yang gaje ini Author bakalan bikin Akatsuki sengsara di TSM! Mulai dari awal-awal kenapa akatsuki bia jadi ke TSM, sampe akhirnyaa.. (Penasaran? Baca sendiri! )


**Akatsuki ke TSM**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Abal, Gajebo, dan sangat impossible untuk terjadi! (Yaiyalah!) Yo Readers! Kembali bersama Author yang super kece ini.. (Author digeprakin para readers) di FanFic ini Author bakalan bikin Akatsuki sengsara di TSM. Hohohoohoh… Oh iya.. untuk Semua member akatsuki Author bikinnya BEDA sama sifat asli nya.. Readers harap sabar dan bertahan hidup (-?-)  
**#SREK#  
Tobii: "Pein senpai ngapain?"  
Pein: "Gua baca koran! Lu gak bisa liat?"  
Tobii: "Ini koran hari ini?"  
Pein: "Iya lah!"  
Tobii: "Tapi kok tulisannya bulan November 2012 ya?"  
#SREK#  
Pein: "E… eh! Udah lah Tob.. gak usah dipikirin.. Hehehhehehhe…" Ucap si (cheer)leader(s) gaje itu sambil ngelempar koran tepat kemuka nya orang yang paling ditakuti… Yaituu….  
Konan: "Pein! Lu ngapain ngelemparin koran bekas ke muka gua hah!"  
Pein: "Hah? Go…gomen Konan my darling! Gak sengaja!"  
Konan: "Boong lu!"  
#BRAK BRUK GRAK DZIGGG meong#  
-Pein tepar seketika-  
Konan: "Fuh… si Pein bikin BET MUT aja!" (bet mut -?-) Ucap Konan sambil gak sengaja ngebuka halaman selanjutnya koran itu..  
Konan: "Heh? Apaan nih?"

.

1 menit kemudian

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian

.

.

10 menit kemudian…  
Konan: "Wahhh! Ini 10 tiket masuk TSM gratis! VIP LAGI" (lah.. kok koran Indonesia bisa nyampe ke jepang? Trus emangnya ada ya Koran yang ngasih 10 tiket gratis? VIP Lagi!)  
Semua: "Oh.. cuman itu aja…" Ucap akatsuki yang lain sambil ngelanjutin kegiatan masing2, kayak Itachi ngolesin krim penghilang keriput, Kisame ngambilin sisik samehada buat di tempelin ke tubuhnya, Hidan nge cat tasbehnya jadi warna pink, kakuzu ngitung uang, zetsu ngerayu kaktus yang ada dibelakang rumah,Deidara lagi NGERACIK BUMBU MASAK bom nya sendiri, de el el..

.

.

10 menit kemudian…  
Semua: "APUAAAAAAAA? 10 KUPON GRATIS DAN VIP KE TSM Bandung?"  
Konan: "Iya…"  
Tobii: "Ehm… Tobii mau nanya, TSM itu dimana sih senpai?"  
Pein: "Eh….. Gua lagi sibuk! Tanya aja ke Hidan!" (bilang aja gak tau!)  
Hidan: "Eh? Kok ke gua! Gua lagi nge cat tasbeh neh! Ke kakuzu aja!"  
Kakuzu: "Hah? Gua?" dan bersambung dari kakuzu ke kisame, kisame ke itachi, itachi ke sasori, sasori ke deidara, deidara ke zetsu, dan semua gak ada yang tau…  
Konan: "TSM bandung ya di Bandung lah! Baka lu semua!"  
Semua: "Ohhhh =w="  
Konan: "Ehmmm… tapi kita harus pergi maksimal hari….."  
Tobii: "Hari apa Konan senpai?"  
Konan: "HARI INI?!"  
Semua: "APuaaaaaaaaaaaa?"  
Konan: "Katanya batas maksimalnya hari ini! Kita harus pergi sekarang!"  
Itachi: "Hah? Gua masih belom selesai make krim anti keriput ini!"  
Deidara: "Gua juga belom selesai bikin 'bumbu' Bom gua!"  
Konan: "MAKANYA CEPET!"  
ItaDei: "I..iya…"  
Semua nya pun langsung buru2 nyelesain kegiatannya yang daritadi dilakuin.. 1 menit kemudian…  
Konan: "Oy! Udah pada selesai belom! Lama amat!"  
Pein: "Baru aja satu menit Kon!"  
Konan: "Satu menit tuh lama tau! Buruan beres2 ato nggak gua aja yang pergi sendirian!"  
Semua: "Hah? O..oke!"  
Konan: "Durasi lu semua 10 Detik!"  
Semua akatsuki pun niatnya sih cepet2, tapi gara2 pada panik, malah jadi makin kacho… si Itachi malah minum krim anti keriputnya yang disangka air, Hidan gak sengaja kesandung kaleng cat terus kepalanya masuk ke dalam cat berwarna PINK, si deidara gak sengaja latah, tapi bunyinya kayak gini "Katsu! Katsu! Katsu!". Alhasil markas akatsuki itu meledak dan semua nya terpental keluar..  
Konan: "Deidara…."  
Deidara: "A..aapaa Kon?"  
Konan: "Lu….." sambil ngeluarin deathglare nya yang khas  
.

Beberapa menit kemudian pun Deidara tepar tanpa suara….  
Konan: "Sialan lu dei! Baju gua jadi gosong semua!"  
Kakuzu: "Uang gua juga!"  
Tobii: "Huweeee… Lolipop Tobii juga jadi itemmm sama paittt!"  
Sasori: "Hiks… Baju barbie ku…"  
Kisame: "Fuh.. untung aja gua selalu bawa samehada bareng ama gua!"  
Itachi: "Huekkkkk! Pait bangettt!"  
Zetsu: "Hah?! Sisi putih gua berubah jadi item juga!"  
Sementara semua member akatsuki lagi pada nangisin barang2 (anggota tubuh buat zetsu) nya masing2… si leader piercing ini tiba2 nyamber kayak tiang listrik..  
Pein: "Oy! Katanya mo pergi! Ayo kita pergi!" Ucap pein yang udah lengkap make baju santainya..  
Konan: "L..lu dapet baju darimana?"  
Pein: "ini? Oh… ini sih baju simpenan gua…gua taro di atas pohon kelapa.."  
SMA(SemuaMemberAkatsuki)sweatdrop..  
Konan: "Hikss… A..ayo kita pergi…" (inner: Huwe…. Masa gua pergi ke TSM pake Jubah Batik Mega Mendung?)

Mereka pun pergi ke Bandara "Tak Ada Harapan" yang dikelola oleh manusia Ular rambut panjang  
Konan: "Emm… Misi Kek, boleh numpang nanya nggak? Kalo dari sini ke Bandung bisa nggak?"  
Orochimaru: "Ihh… Masa akyu dibilang kakek-kakek… akyu ini masih muda tauuuu…." (Author muntah2)  
Konan: "Lah… Mbah Orochi? Kok bisa ada disini?"  
Orochimaru: "Ehhh..Kamyu syapa ya? Akyu gak kenal…"  
SMA(artinya udah pernah dikasih tau Author diatas) yang ngedenger langsung pada pingsan ditempat berjamaah…  
Orochimaru: "Loh? Kok pada pingsan sihhh?"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika SMA bangunn…  
Pein: "Hah? Gua dimana?"  
Orochimaru: "Eh… Mas piercing udah bangun ya…. Gimana mas… mimpi indah nggak?" Ucap si Orochi yang jadi pilot kapal yang cuman punya sayap satu (-?-)  
si Pein gak berani ngejawab apa2 karna takut ngedenger perkataan si ular banci itu, awalnya pein hampir tepar karna ngedenger si Orochi yang bicara terus2 an, tapi untung aja tiba2 si Konan bangun trus nyumpel mulut si Orochi make kertas origami.  
Pein: "Fuh.. Makasih ya my darling!"  
Konan: "Diem lu…" ucap konan sinis  
Pein: *GLEK* (inner: "Lah.. gua salah apa?")  
dan berlanjut hingga semua member akatsuki yang lain bangun kecuali si Zetsu karna ternyata VFT nya macet..  
Zetsu: "Grnnggg! Grnggg!" (Helep! VFT gua macett!)  
Kisame: "Hah? Lu ngomong paan sih Zet?"  
Zetsu: "Grnggg! Grngggggg!" (VTF gua! Macet!)  
Kisame: "Hah? Lu ngomong paan sih? Gua gak ngerti?"  
Zetsu: "…." (inner: "Ntar kalo VFT gua dah bener bakalan gua **lahap **juga nih hiu jadi2an")  
Tiba-tiba…  
Orochi: "Grnggg! Grngggg!" (Waaa! Ada pohon kelapa!)  
Konan: "Heh? Kenapa sih?" tanya konan sambil ngelepasin kertas yang nempel di mulut si orochi ngegunain sarung tangan yg terbuat dari kertas… setelah dibuka….  
.

.

Orochimaru: (ekhem ekhem) "Ehmm.. perhatian para penumpyang… Oro yang cantyik ini menyesal mengatakan bahwa kitya ini akyan menabwak pohon kelapa(hah? Pohon kelapa? Rendah amat nih pesawat terbangnya!)… jadi dimohon mencari jalan keluar sendiri yaaa… Gud bay!" Ucap si Orochi yang langsung lompat dengan menggunakan parasut yang sudah siap sedia dari tadi..  
.

.

1 menit

.

.

2 menit

.

.

3 menit…

Semua: "Apuaaaa? Kita bakalan nabrak pohon kelapa? Kaburrr!" SMA pada kompak lompat dari kapal dengan parasut yang dibuat sendiri dengan bahan yang tidak masuk dihati (Hah?cuman pohon kelapa make parasut?) Konan parasut nya dengan kertas tisu…. Kisame make perbannya si samehada (?), Sasori make baju barbie nya yang selamat dari peristiwa ledakan, Tobii make Topeng nya (Emangnya bisa ya?), Hidan make kaleng cet yang ternyata dari tadi nempel di rambutnya.. Itachi make rambutnya,Zetsu ngelepas VFT nya (-?-), Sedangkan kalo Pein sih tinggal ngegunain Jutsu nya, deidara make burung tanah liatnya, de el el…  
Tapi sayang nya sebelum mereka semua mau masang tuh parasut, mereka semua malah pada langsung mendarat dengan mulus di tanah dengan bagian muka dibawah .. (widih! Keren!)  
Tobii: "Adududuudududuhh! Pait! Huweeee! Tanahnya gak enak!"  
Itachi: "Aaaaaa! Krim yang udah susah2 gua olesin nyampur ama pasirrr!"  
Hidan: "Tasbeh gua ancur!"  
Kakuzu: "My Money berterbangan di langit! Tenang aja My love! Gua bakalan ngambilin lu satu persatu!" Ucap Kakuzu sambil lompat2 demi ngambilin uang2 nya, pas SMA lagi pada ribut kayak gitu, mereka semua diliatin sama orang2 yang lagi pada lewat…  
Deidara: "Lah.. kok kita diliatin ya Danna?"  
Sasori: "Iya nih!"  
-TIBA TIBA-  
Satpam: "Ehm.. Permisi…"  
Deidara: "Huwa! Katsu!" Ucap deidara kaget dan malah bilang katsu secar gak sengaja, area itu pun meledak seketika..  
Tobii: "Deidara senpai ini dimana?"  
Deidara: "Mana gua tau? Tanya ke pemandu tur sono!"  
Tobii: "Hah? Pemandu Tur? Siapa tuh?"  
Deidara: "Ya Konan lah…" (Konan: "Apa? Jadi lu anggap gua ini pemandu tur gitu?")  
Tobii: "Konan senpai… ini dimana?"  
Konan: "Ehm… gua juga gak tau pasti… gua mo nanya dulu ke satpam yang di sono!"  
Tobii: "Tobii ikut senpai!"

.  
Konan: "Ehmm.. permisi pak! Ini dimana ya?"  
Satpam: "Ehm… ini di Trans Studio Bandung Mbak.. ada tulisannya kok.."  
Konan: "Oh… Makasih.."  
.

.

.

Konan: "Apaaa? Ini TransStudioBandung?"  
Satpam: "I..iya Mbak!" Ucap satpam sambil nyumpel telinga..  
#Konan ama Tobii balik ke kumpulan Makhluk Nista (Author tepar ama Akatsuki)#  
Pein: "Jadi… kita dimana Kon?"  
Konan: "Kita di TSM!"  
Pein: "Oh…"  
.

.

Semua: "Apuaaa? Kita udah nyampe di TSM lagi?"  
Konan: "Iya!"

.

.

SMA: "ASIKKKKKK!" Mereka semua langsung pada lari2 an lompat2 an masuk ke dalem TSM kayak orang gila (Akatsuki: Apa lu bilang?)  
-di Dalem TSM-  
Pein: "Kita kemana nih?"  
Konan: "Menurut petunjuk sih.. kita harus naik ke lantai… Itu!"  
Pein: "Hah? Lantai itu? Emangnya ada?"  
Konan: "Ikutin gua aja lah!"  
SMA: "Oke…"  
Setelah 10 kali nyasar di TSM, akhirnya Akatsuki pun sampai selamat tidak sentosa di depan TransStudio….  
Pein: "Nahh.. sekarang gimana lagi neh?"  
Konan: "Kta tinggal tunjukin ini ke penjualan VIP Access… tapi siapa yang mau? Gua malu!"  
Hidan: "Gua tau siapa orangnya!"  
Semua: "Siapa?"  
Hidan: "Kakuzu!" Ucap hidan inosen  
Kakuzu: "Hah? Kok gua?"  
SMA sweatdrop…  
Konan: "Oy.. Kuzu! Awas kalo lu macem2! Pokoknya tinggal tunjukin nih aja ke orangnya, jangan pake demo segala!"  
Kakuzu: "Oke…"  
Setelah menunggu Kakuzu 'Bertransaksi' selama beberapa menit.. Akhirnya Kakuzu pun balik tanpa muka kesusahan sedikit pun..  
Hidan: "Muka lu kayak enteng2 banget!"  
Kakuzu: "Kan ini tuh ke Ahlian gua!"  
Konan: "Jadi.. kita ngapain?"  
Kakuzu: "Oh.. kita disuruh make ini, tapi harus dipasangin sama petugas itu…" Ucap Kakuzu dengan sok keren  
SMA: "Oke.."  
Setelah dipasangin semacam gelang kertas (-?-) sebagai tanda VIP access, mereka berSEPULUH pun berkeliaran di TransStudio itu… Hidan ama Kakuzu naik Yamaha Jet Coaster, Deidara Sasori naik Yamaha Racing Car, Pein sama Konan main Dunia Lain, Itachi Kisame main Jelajah karna ada air2 nya, sedangkan Zetsu dan Tobii naik si Bolang karna dipaksa ama Tobii.. (Zetsu kenapa mau2 aja!?)  
-Hidan ama Kakuzu-  
Hidan: "Oy! Kuzu! Ayo kita naik ini!"  
Kakuzu: "Hng? Boleh juga, Ayo!"  
Mereka berdua pun dengan mudahnya masuk melalui jalur VIP Access, ketika udah masuk ke arena..  
Petugas: "Permisi Mas… barang2 nya silakan di simpan dulu…"  
Kakuzu: "Eh? Gua gak mau lepasin uang gua!"  
Hidan: "Gua juga gak mau ngelepasin Senjata gua!"  
Petugas: "Tapi.. Kalau nanti benda itu jatuh, itu bisa membahayakan orang mas…"  
KakuzuHidan: "Gua gak peduli!"  
Akhirnya terjadilah tarik menarik antar ketiga makhluk itu (-?-), dan ternyata si Petugas menang dengan jaminan tidak akan mengambil barang2 nya 100%.  
-Deidara ama Sasori-  
Deidara: "Ehmm.. Danna! Lu mau main ini gak?"  
Sasori: "Heh? Racing? Boleh juga! Ayo!"  
Akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk dengan mudahnya, sama seperti Hidan Kakuzu yang melalui VIP Access.. Setelah mereka berdua menunggu… nunggu… dan…..  
Deidara: "Danna! Mobilnya dah ada! Siapa yang mau nyetir?"  
Sasori: "Hm.. Lu bisa nyetir nggak?"  
Deidara: "Kagak.." Ucap Deidara inosen  
Sasori: Yaudah gua aja!"  
Mereka berdua pun naik ke mobil itu, ketika Sasori siap nyetir dengan keren2 nya,dan ternyata…  
-Pein ama Konan- (Author digeplak ama Readers)  
Konan: "Pein… kamu mau cobain naik itu nggak?"  
Pein: "Hm? Dunia Lain? Boleh juga tuh.."  
Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dunia lain melalui VIP Access dan ternyata, cuman ada 4 orang disitu, 2 petugas sama yang Pasti Konan sama Pein..  
Konan: "I..ini cuman kita berdua?"  
Petugas: "Hi..hi…hi .. Iya Mbak.. Lagi pacaran ya? Hi.. hi.. hii"  
Konan: "….." (inner: "Apaan sih nih orang! Kalo bukan petugas udah gua bejek2!)  
Petugas: "Nah… itu kereta nya sudah datang… silahkan naik…"  
Pein dan Konan pun Naik duduk di bangku yang sama, Pein di sebelah Kanan dan Konan di sebelah kiri…

-Itachi ama Kisame-

Kisame: "Chi! Ada Perahu! Kita naik itu aja!"  
Itachi: "Hng? Oke.."  
dan sekali lagi Member Akatsuki ini lansung menuju ke arena tanpa susah payah berkat VIP Access..  
Petugas: "Permisi Mas.. duduknya berapa orang?"  
Itachi: "Dua."  
Petugas: Silahkan naik kereta yang ini…"  
Itachi: "Hng…"  
Ketika Itachi ama Kisame duduk, para cewe2 langsung nyerbu kereta bagian belakangnya si Itachi, sehingga….  
-Zetsu ama Tobii- (Author digeplak ama Readers lagi..)  
Tobii: "Senpai.. Senpai! Ayo kita kesitu!"  
Zetsu: "Hah? Itu bukannya buat anak kecil?"  
Tobii: "Huwee… Senpai Nakal!"  
Petugas: "Ehm.. Permisi pak.. Anaknya bisa disuruh diam?"  
Zetsu: "E..eh? Oy! Tobii diem! Oke gua bakal masuk!"  
Tobii: "Asikkkk!"  
Zetsu: "…." (inner: "Sialan gua disangka bapak dari anak gila ini..) Mereka pun masuk tanpa susah karna melalui VIP ACCESS juga…  
.

.

.

.

-back to Hidan ama Kakuzu-

Setelah si petugas 'ngamanin' barang2 hidan ama kakuzu, akhirnya mereka berdua baru bisa tenang.. Lalu muncul seseorang (Author lupa namanya) di layar trus bilang 5..4..3...2…1! Jet coaster pun berjalan dengan cepat…  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tasbeh gua mo jatohhh!" (lah? Bukannya tasbehnya dititipin?)  
"WAAAAA! Cadar gua mo lepas!"  
Setelah itu pun mereka cuman teriak2 gaje, tapi sayangnya ketika udah mau nyampe titik akhir… Jubah Akatsuki nya Hidan ama Kakuzu nyangkut (-?-) dan jubah mereka pun robek, Akhirnya mereka berdua pun diliatin orang karna cuman pake baju (jubah) setengah, sama celana panjang.. (Readers bisa bayangin?)

-back to Deidara ama Sasori-

Yap! Dan ternyata racing itu gak seperti yang dibayangin ama Sasori bisa ngebut ampe kecepatan 1000 km/ jam (wew! Keren!), tapi malah kayak mobil2 an yang diatur sama rel (-?-).. Sasori pun ngerasa kalo itu enteng banget..  
Sasori: "Yah.. kayak gini.. kalo kayak gini sih enteng!"  
Tapi sasori pun salah besar.. gara2 dia ngeremehin Racing Car, Racing Car nya jadi marah w .. terus setirnya gak mau dipegang Sasori, jadi mobil nya oleng kanan kiri kanan kiri…  
Deidara: "Dannaaaa! Ke.. naa.. paa.. ka..yak.. gii..niii?"  
Sasori: "Se..tir..nya… gak.. mau… dipegangg!"  
Alhasil Deidara ama Sasori mental dari mobil itu..  
dan ketika mental, si Deidara marah sama Racing Car nya trus bilang "KATSU!" jadi Racing Car nya meledak..

-back to Pein ama Konan-  
dan ketika kereta nya mulai jalan… ada penampakan di bayangan tembok.. awalnya sih pada diem2 aja, belom pada takut… Tapi pas dibagian Ambulan, si Konan merinding… dan ketika di bagian Kuburan (kalo gak salah?) ada orang yang nyamar jadi setan, trus ngagetin Konan, si Konan pun gak sengaja ngedorong pein yang lagi berdiri di Kereta buat ngegerakin tubuh (-?-) sehingga si Pein nyungsep ke dalem tanah palsu yang digali (OAO").. si Konan pun panik, tapi dia mo gerak juga nggak bisa, Akhirnya dia pun keluar dengan kereta yang udah banjir oleh air mata Konan (Konan: "Emangnya gua penakut hah?" –Author tepar dipukulin ama Konan-)  
-di pintu keluar-  
Petugas: "Lah.. Mbak.. Pacar nya mana? Trus kok ini kereta bisa banjir?"  
Konan: "Hiks… Hiks… Di..dia.. nyung.. sep… di .. kuburan…."  
Tiba2 si Pein dateng dari belakang sambil ngelambai2 in tangan

Pein: "Konan my darlinggg… kenapa aku ditinggalinnnn?" Ucap Pein sambil nangis kejer2 dan mukanya ancur karna abis nyungsep, percaya ato enggak, dia malah ditolongin ama orang yang nyamar jadi setan, tapi bukannya bilang makasih, tuh orang malah ditonjok ama Pein (OAO").

-back to Itachi ama Kisame-  
Sehingga perahu yang itachi naikin jebol (-?-) bagian belakangnya, karna ada sekitar 50 cewe yang berebut mau duduk dibelakang Itachi…  
Cewe 1: "Gua yang duduk disini!"  
Cewe 2: "Kagak! Gua!"  
Cewe 3: "Heh? Yang bener tuh gua!"  
Cewe 4: "Hah? Apaan lu?"  
dan begitulah seterusnya sampe cewe ke 50..  
Ngeliat kayak gitu, si Itachi langsung Minder dan disuruh pindah kereta, Itachi ama Kisame pun pindah kereta.. dan cewe2 itu pun baru sadar kalo Itachi udah ilang dan kembali ke alam (tempat!) masing2…  
Kisame: "Hih.. tuh cewe2 gila banget ya Chi!"  
Itachi: "Hng…"  
(end of dialog?)  
Ketika udah sampe di jalan menuju bawah yang terakhir, si Kisame bukannya diem dikereta, dia malah lompat bebas (OAO) mau berenang, dia gak tau kalo itu gak terlalu dalem, dan dia pun mendarat (Mendarat?) di air dengan kepala dibawah –w-. Tumbuhlah BAKPAO yang segede topeng Tobii di kepala Kisame..  
-back to Zetsu ama Tobii-  
~BOLANG SI BOLANG.. SI BOCAH PETUALANG…~  
si Tobii yang ngedenger lagu itu malah kesenengan sambil lompat2 an, sedang kan si Zetsu lagi nutup VFT nya karna gak mau ngedenger lagu "TERKUTUK" (bagi Zetsu) itu…  
Tobii: "Bolang si Bolang… si Bocah petualang… Wah… lagunya enak banget ya senpai!"  
Zetsu: "…." (inner: "Kalo nih tempat gak di awasin CCTV udah gua lahap nih anak Autis!")  
Setelah beberapa menit TERSIKSA di dunia bolang, Zetsu pun tepar (-?-)  
Tobii: "Senpai? Senpaiiii… Kok senpai malah pingsan sih? Yah…"  
Akhirnya Zetsu pun 'diseret' ama Tobii soalnya Zetsu nya terlalu berat.. (Zetsu: "Emangnya gua gendut apa?")

.  
Setelah semua Akatsuki balik dari alam (-?-) masing2, mereka semua ketemuan di Pizza Hut.  
-di Pizza Hut-  
Tobii: "Senpaiii! Tobi mau yang ini! Tobii mau pizza yang ini!"  
Deidara: "Pssst! Diem lu tob! Ntar gua ledakin lu!"  
Tobii: "Hu..hu…huweeeeee! senpai jahat! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.."  
Keadaan pun jadi ripuh, si Konan yang lagi bikin burung dari kertas malah bikin lebah (-?-), si Pein yang mo ganti piercing malah diganti pake garpu (OAO), si Itachi yang daritadi ngolesin krim anti keriput malah minum tuh krim anti keriput nya lagi, tapi sekarang sama tempatnya, si Hidan yang lagi mainin senjatanya, senjatanya malah lepas terus mecahin kaca dan dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam (waw) sedang menuju ke Zetsu yang baru bangun dari teparnya dan lagi pacaran ama pohon2 yang di luar (OAO"), zetsu pun tepar untuk kedua kalinya (Zetsu: "Lah.. Kok gua mulu sih yang tepar?". Author: "Udah nasibb.." Ucap Author sambil nepuk punggung Zetsu.)

-tiba2-  
Petugas: "Bu.. ini tolong didiemin anaknya.." UCap PEtugas itu ke Konan: "Apa? Lu kira gua ini Ibu2?" Ucap Konan Ngamuk  
Petugas: "Am..ampun bu.."  
Konan: "Gua bukan ibu2!"  
Konan pun ngejar si Petugas yang lari nya udah kebirit-birit gitu, terus dibelakang Konan, Pein ngejar Konan buat nenangin Konan, Si Kisame ngikut di belakang Pein, soalnya tadi tuh dia abis cuci tangan, pas baru keluar si Pein tiba2 lari terus siripnya (Emang kisame punya sirip?) nyangkut di baju Pein. Si Itachi juga nyambung2 di belakang Kisame, soalnya pas Kisame nyangkut di Pein, di Kisame narik rambut Itachi yang sebenernya masih nyoba ngeluarin tempat krim anti keriput dari tenggorokannya. Trus si Sasori juga ikut2 an, soalnya si Itachi sma kayak Kisame, pas dia diTarik, dia narik rambutnya Sasori yang ada di sebelahnya. Si Dei pun ikut2an karna ngeliat Danna kesanyangannya lari tiba2. Ngeliat itu, si Tobii juga ikut2an soalnya ngeliat senpai kesayangannya lari, dan si Hidan juga ikut2an soalnya waktu itu si Tobii lagi mainin tasbehnya si Hidan, jadi si Hidan ngejar2 Tobii buat ngambil tasbehnya. Sedangkan si Kakuzu dia gak mau tinggal di tempat itu sendirian, ntar dia lagi yang disuruh bayar semuanya. Akhirnya setelah si Petugas tepar, si Konan berhenti, tapi dibelakangnya si Pein yang harus berhenti mendadak masih bisa nahan, tapi dia langsung di seruduk sama Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, ama Kakuzu.  
Pein: "Wa..wa..wadow!" Ucap Pein sehingga ia menabrak Konan dan Konan jatoh di bagian muka  
Konan: "Peinnnnn.."  
Pein: #GLEK#  
Pein: "Se..semuanya! Ayo .. KABURRRR!"  
Sekarang semua member akatsuki yang lain malah dikejar2 balik ama Konan, Akhirnya mereka pun gak jadi makan siang karna gak dibolehin masuk (-?-) sama penjaganya.  
Pein: "Hah? Kok kita gak boleh masuk?"  
Petugas: "Kalian telah membuat kerusakan yang banyak.. dan sekarang kalian harus ganti!"  
Kakuzu: "Gu..gua mo KABURRR!"  
Semua: "KABURRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
Mereka semua pun ngumpet di depan toilet (-?-)  
Pein: "Jadi.. sekarang kita gimana?"  
Tobii: "Kita balik aja Ke TransStudio senpai!"  
Konan: "Oh iya, tadi katanya yang VIP access boleh masuk lagi.."  
Hidan: "Yaudah kalo gitu! Tunggu apa lagi?"  
Semua Akatsuki pun lomba paling cepet ke TransStudio, si Hidan lompat2 satu lantai2, si Pein nerbangin diri dengan Rinnegan (Hah? Emang bisa?), Konan langsung lari nerjang apa aja yang ada didepannya (termasuk tembok?), de el el. (Author males nulis..).  
Setelah lari2, terbang2, sama lompat2 gaje, SMA pun nyamepe juga di TransStudio.  
Tobii: "Asikkkk! Tobii anak baek udah nyampeee! Pein senpai, sekarang kita naik apa?"  
Pein: "Kata gua sih naik itu aja!" kata si Pein sambil nunjuk 'GIANT SWING'  
Deidara: "Eh? Bener juga tuh! Kita naek itu aja dulu yok!"  
Semua: "Ayoooo!"

.

.  
Akhirnya semua makhluk nista itu pun naik 'Giant Swing' dengan PeDe nya… Pas baru duduk si tempat..  
Hidan: "Yaelah… lama amat sih nih mulai nya!"  
Pein: "He eh nih! Padahal gua pengen buru2 mulai.." kata si pein yang duduk disamping si Hidan  
Tiba2..  
#KREK#  
Petugas langsung masangin alat pengaman ke semua penumpang (bukan cuman akatsuku aja loh!), setelah itu wahana un dimulai =w=  
Menit pertama..  
Deidara: "Hah? Apaan nih? Pelan amat di goyang2in nya!"  
Sasori: "Iya nih!"  
Menit kedua..  
Deidara: "Nah.. gini dong.. Danna! Udah mulai kenceng!"  
Sasori: "Iya!"  
Menit ketiga..  
Deidara: "Hu..wa… dan..na.. i..ni..ke..ken..ce..nga..n.. am..pe..bi..bir..gua.. ke.. ta..rik.."  
Sasori: "…" si sasori gak bisa ngomong soalnya mulutnya udah kebawa arus (-?-)  
Menit keempat, pas wahana dah hampir berhenti..  
Deidara: "Gua mo muntah.." (bicara nya udah normal lagi soalnya kecepatannya dah berkurang)  
Sasori: "Ta..tahan dulu dei!"  
Tobii: "Adududuhh.. sendal Tobii hampir lepas!" kata si Tobii ngikut2 aja, tapi bener yang dibilang Tobii, baru beberapa detik abis si Tobii bilang kayak gitu, sendal si Tobii melayang2 di langit (-?-) trus kena kepala orang yang punya banyak otot..  
#KREK#  
Wahana ini akhirnya berhenti juga.. dan pas udah dilepasin pengaman, si Deidara langsung ngebuka mulut kisame trus muntah disitu (Idihh….. –")  
Kisame: "Grkkkk! Rgeeii! GLuu Ngapain? Grkkkk!" ucap si Kisame yang didalem mulutnya ada muntahan si Deidara  
Deidara: "Hngg? Loh? Ini bukan kloset ya? Sori Kis, tadi gua mual berat, trus lu warna biru sih! Jadi….." ucap si dei yang langsung segar bugar setelah melaksanakan ritual muntah (-?-)  
Ngedenger itu, si Kisame langsung muntah2 sambil pundung di sudut tembok (nih orang kalo lagi pundung ketemu mulu ama tembok!)  
SMA yang lain cuman bisa ngeliatin sambil sweatdrop  
Tobii: "Konan senpai sekarang kita kemana?" ucap si Tobii yang udah dapet sendalnya lagi, soalnya pas dia ngambil sendalnya, ternyata orang berotot yang kena sendalnya tuh sebenernya banci (-") jadi dia gak marah, malah nyubit topeng nya Tobii (emang topeng bisa dicubit -?-)  
Konan: "Hm…. Kita naik KONG CLIMB aja yok!"  
SemuaKecualiTobii: "Ayo!"  
Tobii: "Yah.. Ntar Tobii anak baek kalah sama senpai2 yang lain.."

Deidara: "Yaudah lu gak usah naik.." ucap deidara sambil ninggalin Tobii..  
Tobii: "Eh? Gamau! Senpaii! Tobii ikut!" tereak si Tobii sambil lari2 gaje..  
-di KONG CLIMB-  
Petugas: "Maaf.. mau berapa orang? Masalah nya yang tersedia cuman ada 4 tempat.."  
Konan: "Kita ada 10 orang mbak.."  
Petugas: "Saya sarankan anda semua bermainnya bergantian.."  
Konan: "Eh.. boleh juga tuh.. Oy…" kata2 konan keputus pas ngeliat SMA udah pada gak ada dibelakangnya mau rebutan main tuh KONG CLIMB..  
Deidara: "Pokoknya gua duluan!"  
Sasori: "Gua duluan!"  
Kisame: "Apaan sih.. gua dong!"  
Itachi: "Yang bener tuh gua!"  
Hidan: "Kagak lah! Dimana2 tuh pasti gua!"  
Kakuzu: "Gua aja dah!"  
Tobii: "Tobii juga mau.."  
Zetsu: "VFT gua mau duluan nih…"  
Pein: "Oy! Gua duluan! Kan gua leader ini!"  
Setelah bergossip ria (-?-) terjadilah battle, yaitu…  
vs Sasori  
si Deidara nggak mau nyerang danna kesayangannya, jadi dia nyerah..

vs Kisame  
Pas si Kisame baru mau narik samehada, dia langsung dikirimin ke Mangekyou Itachi..  
vs Kakuzu  
Pas si Kakuzu mau nyerang si Hidan, tiba2 si Hidan ngeluarin uang mainan 1000 ryo, trus si Kakuzu ketipu -?-  
vs Zetsu  
Awalnya si Zetsu hampir nelen si Tobii, tapi sayangnya tuh topeng Tobii kekerasan, jadi Zetsu keselek dan tepar gara2 gak bisa napas (-?-)  
Sedangkan si Pein beruntung karna si Konan gak mau naik KONG CLIMB, trus pas SMA lagi pada berantem, dia langsung nyelonong ke tempat manjatnya, tapi pas udah hampir nyampe ke tempat manjat, dia kepeleset cipratan air dari 'Jelajah' trus nyebur ke 'Jelajah' (-?-)  
Setelah bergossip ria, dan battle nista, akhirnya ke empat orang finalis (Hah? Finalis? OAO") pun maju ke arena (Arena apaan? Arena tinju? =w=)  
Si Sasori natep sinis ke si Itachi, si Itachi juga ngebales tuh deathglare si Sasori, sedangkan pas si Hidan nge deathglare ke si Tobii, si Tobii langsung ngompol dicelana..  
SaItaHi: "POKOKNYA GUA HARUS MENANG!"  
Tobii: "Yah… celana Tobii basah…"  
si Sasori pun maju dengan kecepatan tinggi (emangnya balapan mobil?) lalu di amaterasu ama Itachi, sasori jatoh.. pas si Itachi mau nge amaterasu si Hidan, si Hidan make jurus kutukannya ke Itachi di arena manjat (Widih.. keren) si Itachi mo nge amaterasu si Hidan, tapi kan si Itachi udah ada di dalem jurus nya hidan. Hidan juga mau naik lagi, takut di amaterasu si Itachi, akhirnya mereka berdua diem aja ditengah2 jalan =w= .. TIba2..

#TEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT#

Tobii: "Hore.. Tobii ngalahin senpai2!"  
SMA pada cengo ngeliat si anak autis tuh bisa nyampe paling atas  
Hidan: "Hah? Ini gara2 lu, itachi! Pokoknya gua nggak mau kalah dari lu!"  
Itachi: "Apa? AMATERASU!" kata si Itachi gak pake mikir lagi, dia lupa kalo misalnya hidan kenapa2 dia juga pasti kena gara2 jutsu nya si Hidan  
.

.

.

Hidan ama Itachi pun gosong seketika, trus bukan mereka aja, tuh tempat manjat bagian tengah2 nya jadi kebakar (-?-).. trus mereka semua diminta ganti rugi, tapi si Kakuzu dah nyelonong entah kemana, dan SMA pun akhirnya..  
SMA: "KABORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
.

.

Abis itu mereka balik lagi ke Jepang di jemput ama mbah orochi lagi, tapi bukan make pesawat, make ular si Mbah Orochi.. Oh iya, setelah beberapa hari, SMA jadi buronan di Bandung gara2 menghancurkan Pizza Hut dan sebagian besar wahana di TransStudio (-?-)

**-THE END-  
Author: "Nah.. gimana readers? Ngaco bener kan nih Fic? ^w^ bagi yang menderita patah urat (?) karna baca fic ini, maap aja ya Author gak ngasih asuransi, Di mohon review nya yo…"**


End file.
